Generally, washing apparatuses may be classified based on a method for loading laundry into top loading type washing apparatuses and front loading type washing apparatuses. Such top loading type washing apparatuses may be classified into rotary drum types having a rotary drum in washing and rinsing courses, pulsator type having a rotary pulsator provided in a drum and drum-and-pulsator type washing apparatuses having a rotary drum and a rotary pulsator.
Out of the top loading type washing apparatuses and front loading type washing apparatuses, rotary drum type washing apparatuses tend to have less wearing of laundry, less water use and lower washing performance than rotary pulsator type washing apparatuses. Out of the top loading type washing apparatuses, rotary pulsator type washing apparatuses tend to cause more washing water use and more wear and tear of the laundry, even with a higher washing performance.
To complement such strengths and weaknesses, a top loading type washing apparatus having a drum and a pulsator is developed. If such a top loading type washing apparatus having both of the drum and the pulsator is controlled to enhance the washing performance, the amount of lint generated by wear and tear of laundry loaded in the top loading type washing machine is likely to increase. If it is controlled to reduce the wear and tear of the laundry, the washing performance is likely to deteriorate disadvantageously. Accordingly, it becomes necessary to invent a method for maximizing the wear and tear of laundry while maintaining the washing performance.